


Camping with the Winchesters

by nimmermehr



Series: Supernatural Camping Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fun, NSFW, Pranks, Reader-Insert, SPN family, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: Just a random idea, based on personal experience (yes, some years ago, I did that!) And of course, no animal got more than a small shock.It started as a short "Imagine..." but turned into a whole story.During a camping trip you play a prank on Dean a have to pay the price...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Supernatural Camping Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591030
Kudos: 24





	1. A Prank got you into deep trouble

Imagine being on a camping trip with Sam and Dean. Each of you had your own igloo tent set up and were now sitting around a small fire, telling stories and drinking.

When Dean went to bed, Sam and you decided to open another beer.

„Do you have any idea how to get back at him for making you wear that banana-costume during the last case?“ you asked the tall hunter.

„No, but I thought, maybe I could borrow your evil mind for this one…“ Sam grinned at you.

Cocking your head, you stared into the flames of the dying fire. „Do we have fishing line and a bucket?“

„Yes, but why would you need it?“ Sam was confused, but got the required things from the trunk of the Impala.

„Watch and learn, young Padawan“ with a devious smirk, you got up, grabbed the bucket, a towel and a flash light and made your way to a nearby pond.

“Hold the light while I catch some frogs, I don’t want to fall head first into the muddy water,” you instructed Sam. This time, he didn’t waste any time asking questions and within a few minutes you had caught a dozen of the small creatures, put them in the bucket and covered it with the towel.

“The next part is more difficult. Take two long needles from the sewing kit and form curves.”

Slowly, realization showed up on your friend’s face. “Wow, (Y/N), remind me to never trick you into something.”

Both of you threaded the fishing line through the needle eye and began to make stitches around the zipper of Dean’s tent. When it was almost closed, you took the frogs and inserted one by one through the small still open slash of the entry.

“Now all we have to do is sit back and wait for the show to begin” you smiled and went back to your place by the fire. Sam followed you with two fresh bottles.

“He will be furious and he will know it was your idea,” he voiced his concern.

You just shrugged. “Too late to back off.”

A loud quack came from Dean’s tent, followed by some rustling and a quite “What the Fuck?!?!”

After another few seconds, hell broke loose in the small tent. Dean had apparently jumped up and hit the stakes with his head. The whole structure began to wobble and lean dangerously to one side.

“What the fuck did you do to the zipper, you assholes? It won’t open and there is a fucking frog on my neck!” Dean’s yelling probably woke up the whole wood and made all animals run away in a frenzy.

Sam and you doubled over in laughter, kneeling on the ground and gasping for air as the tent finally gave in and collapsed, burying the older hunter under the tarpaulin.

Muffled maledictions and croaks came from the mess that used to be a tent.

Through tears of laughter you watched a blade cut it’s way to the fabric and an arm appeared through the slash, followed by a fuming, green eyed god of war.

Dangerously slow, he stalked over to the fire, pointing his knife at your chest. “You!” he roared, causing fear to rise in your gut.

If you could, you would have run into the forest and hide, but your body was a boneless mess on the ground, watching the older brother coming closer.

“I know it was you! My brother isn’t diabolic enough for such a thing. You will pay! And you will start now, with handing over that beer and get my stuff into your tent.” Dean’s voice was stern and there was a dangerous glitter in his green eyes.

You sat at the ground, all laughter had long died in your throat and looked at your hunting partner with wide eyes.

“Dean, it was me who wanted to get back at you. You should really blame me. (Y/N) just wanted to help me,” Sam tried to provide assistance, but was cut short by his brother.

“Shut up, moose! And you,” again Dean used his blade as a pointer, “better move that pretty ass of yours. Call me when you’re done.”

It was difficult to get up, but with Sam’s help, you finally stood on your wobbly legs and made your way to the destroyed tent. You knew you were in trouble deep. You had never seen Dean in such a stage of rage towards you.

Of course, you teased each other all the time, played small pranks and dared each other into stupid actions, but it has always been in a light, sometimes a bit flirty, way. This was different and you were truly afraid of what was to come.


	2. Trouble can be so exciting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is pissed and looking for another place to sleep

Using your own knife, you cut the fabric until you were able to retrieve Dean’s camping mat, his duffle and the sleeping bag. You carried it all over to your own tent and spread it next to your own bedding. The small space was crammed now, but that was the least of your problems.

Popping your head out, you called the older brother with a shaking voice.

The older hunter got to his feet, turning his attention to his brother. “Extinguish the fire and put the bottles away. Then go to sleep. I promise, you will see (Y/N) tomorrow morning still in one piece…well, more or less.”

Sam shot you an apologetic look and emptied a canister full of water over the flames. Now, everything was dark, all you could see was the dancing spot from Sam’s flashlight and a dark silhouette coming toward your tent.

Dean crouched down and crawled through the lid, closing the zipper behind him. Your tent felt very small and you had the feeling of being short on oxygen, when all you could smell was his scent.

“You should get ready for bed. I won’t leave, but I will turn around. You have two minutes.” The hunter’s voice was flat. You didn’t even dare to speak up to him, when he turned his back to you. Instead you stripped out of your flannel, boots, socks and jeans and got rid of your bra under your shirt, folding your clothes and putting it down at the foot of your mattress.

Sitting silently in the dark, you could hear Sam moving around the camping space and finally the zipper of his own igloo.

When Dean turned around again, you couldn’t see him, but you felt his gaze on you, causing you to shiver. “Well, (Y/N), I never thought I would really do this to you one day, but it’s the only thing running through my mind momentarily.” Reaching out for you, he grabbed your arm, dragging you slowly closer to him and over his crossed legs.

When your chest and hips were over his tights, he moved his hands. One pushed down between your shoulder blades, the other at the small of your back.

Your brain was running wild. Was he really going to do what you thought he would? Shouldn’t you try to fight him and run over to Sam for protection?

Before you could follow any of your thoughts, Dean leaned down and whispered into your ear, “You will stay where you are and you will do as you’re told, because you know you deserve this for playing such a prank on me.”

Balling your hands into fists, you fought the uprising fear and arousal in you and simply nodded your head. It was such a surreal situation and you found yourself being eager to find out where it would might lead to.

“Good girl,” the short haired man crooned lowly, caressing your back, coming closer to your panty clad behind with every stroke. You muscles quivered under his touch, making him chuckle darkly.

“I always assumed, you have a kinky side and now it’s time to test the theory. If it will be too much, say ‘Kansas’. Do you understand? Repeat the safe word.” His voice was barely more than a growl and his hands now roamed over your ass, kneading the soft flesh.

“I understand. Safe word is Kansas. I will use it, when I need to.” you whispered in a hoarse but steady tone.

“Well done, baby doll! Now, let’s see, how many blows do you deserve for making me destroy my own space. What about one for every frog you forced into my tent…how many did you collect?” Before you could answer, he added, “and be honest. If you lie, the number will increase.”

Good Lord, this man was really going to spank you and to be honest, this whole situation was hot as hell. His callused hands on your back made you shiver in anticipation.

“Twelve! There were twelve frogs, Dean.” It was almost embarrassing how much your answer sounded like a moan, but the hunter seemed to be very pleased.

“I believe you, darling. So twelve strokes for you. I want you to count. I want to hear your voice after every single blow.”


	3. Trouble has never been so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third and last part of this fic. There will be more camping stories (I’ve been a camper all my life and have a lot in store). But this one is finished with this chapter.
> 
> Warnings: spanking, smut - it's getting hot

You really hoped, this wasn’t just a dream and you would wake up all hot and bothered with your secret crush nowhere near you.

When Dean’s hand came down on your ass for the first time, the light sting was like a wake-up call. It hurt, not much, but it was definitely real.

The butterflies in your stomach and the broad grin that went unnoticed by the older hunter let you almost forget what he asked of you. When the next slap didn’t come, you hastily said “one”.

“Good girl, thought you were frozen with shock for a moment. You okay?” his voice was stern, but with a hint of softness.

“I’m fine. Go on.” The darkness made it easier for you, to answer him, because he couldn’t see you face and the euphoria that finally, finally, something happened to break the tension between the two of you.

The next slap, hit your right butt cheek, it was still kind of soft, but you assumed, he was just warming up. “Two.”

Three to six came fast and you could feel the heat blooming in rear, making its way to other parts of your body, but you counted in a steady tone.

The seventh blow was a bit harder and it took longer for the sting to substitute. Biting your lip, to suppress a moan, you relished the feeling of his big hands, gently massaging your heated flesh.

“Are you going to give me a number or do we have to start over again?” Dean sounded a little breathless, but he was determined to push this scene trough.

“Seven. And there are five more to come.” you assured him, not wanting him to think he crossed a line you weren’t comfortable with.

Blow number eight made your stomach tighten with lust and you could feel the wetness between your tights increasing. “Eight” it was more a gasp than a real word, but he seemed pleased with it.

The next two slaps were again stronger and you yelped, when his hand caused your buttocks to tense from the pain. You knew, your arousal had drenched your panties by know, and when his hand froze for a second as he brushed over the wet fabric while massaging the sting away, you knew, he recognized it.

Your face was for sure flushed and sweaty, but you didn’t care, when you heard a low moan falling from Dean’s lips. Seemed like you weren’t the only one enjoying this treatment.

“Eleven!” you almost yelled, just the thought of Sam within earshot made you muffle your cry with your own palm. Dean had spanked you with more force over the lower part of both cheeks. The blow made your wet folds tingle with need. You couldn’t stop your hips from pushing into is tight and you were panting now.

“Last one, baby doll. You are doing so good.” Dean’s spoke quiet, but you could still hear, that his voice was hoarse.

The final slap was not as forceful as the one before, but he placed it directly between your tights. “Dean!” This time, it was a real cry. “Twelve!” you added hastily, voice shaking and thick with want. You knew, Sam had heard this, but it didn’t matter.

All you could concentrate was Dean’s warm hand, roaming over your ass, getting closer to your dripping core with every movement.

As he leaned down to your head, you felt the proof of his arousal on your belly. “Look who’s all wet from the spanking. I was right, you HAVE a kinky side and it’s much more elaborated than I ever dreamed of.” he crooned, making you lift your head and a sound like a mewl leaving your throat.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to touch you for a long time, but I was always afraid you would reject me. Tonight, something inside me snapped and I went for broke. I was so mad at you, but seeing you down on the floor laughing so hard, made me want you even more.” His hand was now lying over our panty covered pussy, pressing down gently. “I can feel how wet you are. Do you want me to explore it a bit more?”

After all the roughness, you had expected him to just push your panties down and take you, after he knew you enjoyed his treatment, but the way he asked for allowance made you stress-free and increased your want for him.

“Dean, please touch me. I want you to and I’ve waited for this to happen.” Your answer wasn’t more than a moan and you pushed back against his hot, calloused hand, eager for his fingers to give you some needed tension.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband, he rolled your underwear down your legs and threw it somewhere in the darkness.

When his fingers returned to the wetness, he parted your folds and let his middle finger travel down to your clit, rubbing it without hesitation, bringing you to the edge with a few strokes.

Jolting upright, a groan on your lips, you straddled him and crushed your mouth to his. Your assault wasn’t sweet or shy and neither was his response.

Dean’s tongue darted into your mouth, stoking yours in the same rhythm as his fingers worked you, swallowing all your moans and cries. The tension in you became too much and you came, clenching around nothing while your fingers dug into his shoulders.

When your spasms died down, Dean held you close, his hands caressing your back, helping you coming down until he embraced you, holding your head to his neck.

“I wish I could have seen your face, (Y/N). I want to see you, when I make you come on my tongue the next time. On my bed. With all the lights on. I want to see your beautiful face, your wonderful body. And I want you to see how much I love this, love you.”

His muttering on your ear made you sigh and move even closer into his warm and sweaty chest. “I never thought I would hear these words from you, Dean.” When he stiffened, you put your hand on his cheek, kissing his lips and let all the feeling you hold back for so long pour into the kiss.

Slowly parting, you robed it into words. “I love you, Dean. This prank was the best thing, I ever did.”

Feeling his still hard erection against your core, you grinned into his neck. “Do you want to wait till we get back home or shall we make poor Sammy suffer a little more?”

Dean chuckled and moved you over so you were lying on your back on the sleeping bag, legs still around his waist.

Pushing down his boxers and lining up with you, he growled “I think he deserves some punishment.” With these words, he pushed into you, making your head fall back and moan his name.

He wasn’t slow, but neither pounded he into you. Dean set a steady pace and angled your hips until he hit that sweet spot, that forced high pitched screams coming from you. Lowering his head so he could kiss you, he brought one hand between the two of you, circling your clit, knowing a direct contact would have been too harsh.

You never thought you could come again in such a short time, but when the spring in your lower regions tightened, you were disabused.

With his name on your lips, you tightened around his swelling cock, squeezing him with your inner walls until he came apart over you.

Falling down on you, he covered you with his heated body until he found the strength to roll both of you to the side and cover you with the open sleeping bag.

Pecking your lips, he held you close to him, engulfed you with his warmth and the feeling of ultimate safety. “Sleep well, my love.”

With a happy smile, you drifted off to sleep. Who knew, that this hard and dangerous man could be so sweet and loving, when it came to you.

The next morning, when you came out of your tent, Dean still sleeping soundly, you were greeted with the smell of fresh coffee and a grinning Sam. Apparently, your best friend had already cut his tent down and prepared a quick breakfast over a small fire.

Blushing, you made your way over to him, thankfully accepting the mug he held out for you.

“Last night, when I went to bed, I was really worried about your wellbeing, but the things I heard, and believe me, I never want to hear anything like that again in my whole life, made me think you might need a little refreshment.” His wink made you laugh.

“Guess, I have to thank you again Sammy! This time not for saving my life, but for making it sooo much better. Whenever you need someone for a prank, I’m in!”


End file.
